


100 Kinks Challenge #5 - bodily fluids

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Facials, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	100 Kinks Challenge #5 - bodily fluids

Jess brings it up at lunch, which Sam thinks is kinda unfair.

‘I kinda, um, want you to come on my face,’ she says, brightly, in between mouthfuls of taco salad. There’s a space between them and the next group of students at the long cafeteria table but Sam still glances around.

‘Right now?’ he says, grinning. He’s not quite as bashful as most people think, even in public. A few kids on campus know just how not bashful he is behind closed doors.

Jess goes a little pink and dimples back.

‘I have chem in five minutes,’ she says, deadpan. ‘That’s a little quick for you, don’t you think?’

Sam blushed, then, but he’s not blushing now. It’s later that night and they’re in the dorm’s little laundry room. It’s usually locked at 11 but Sam’s good at picking locks (weirdly good) and here they are, Sam with his ass against a dryer, sweats pooled around his ankles and legs braced a little apart. One of his hands is gripping the edge of the dryer hood and the other is wrapped around his cock, stroking himself, not too fast but his fingers are locked against each other, knuckles turning white.

Jess is on her knees in front of him, wearing boycut panties and a tanktop cut low enough that her tits are snugged up curved and a little pink. She hooks the neckline with a thumb and drags it down so that a nipple pops free, wine-pink and perky-taut.

‘Mmm, just want you to come all over me, Sam,’ she says, soft and stream of consciousness. She’s bouncing just the tiniest bit on her heels, it’s one of her excited tics, and it’s just the slightest movement but it makes the curves of her tits quiver. ‘Wanna take it all over my face, baby, everything you can give me, want you to cover me, cover my mouth, wanna taste you.’ She pauses and the corner of her mouth crooks up.

‘Sam,’ she says, soft but clearer, and Sam blinks and shakes his head a little and manages to focus, grabs the root of his dick. Jess takes the neckline of her shirt between her fingers, just by the nipple, and rolls it.

‘Gonna wear this shirt to class tomorrow,’ she says, silky-rough. ‘Under my sweater. No one’ll know, Sam, but I’ll know and you will too, I’ll be wearing your come all over me, I’ll _smell_ like you baby.’

‘ _Fuck_ I’mgonnacome,’ says Sam, voice sounding far away and a pitch higher than usual. He grabs Jess hard by the back of her hair and she tips up her jaw and says ‘yeah yeah baby’ like a chant and Sam groans quick and hard like someone’s hurt him and comes all over her face and chin, spurts in a long pulsing line down the fluttering skin of her throat. The come pools between her breasts and slips between them and she puts a hand up and rubs the tank top against herself to soak up the dampness.

‘Super hot,’ she says, lips slick with him, licking her teeth. Sam sinks down onto the floor, legs bent up in front of him, wobbling a little.

‘C’mere,’ he says, and pulls Jess towards him, over his shins, over his knees, pulls her polkadot boyshorts right up to his face. ‘Your turn.’


End file.
